Dance With Me
by adoubletn
Summary: It's nearing the last dance at the Potter wedding reception, and Hermione is waiting on one special man, because as she and the Potters have decided, it's time to announce a very special, quite unexpected relationship to the world. And, they might not be the only ones with a special reveal as well!


Dance with Me

By adoubletn

* * *

Author's Note: Its been forever since I poster! I hope y'all enjoy my come back one shot, and don't worry, I still plan on working on the multi chapter story I have started. Please enjoy!

* * *

The ever beautiful and increasingly annoyed form of Hermione Granger sat huffing and groaning in the corner of the large scarlet and gold decorated ballroom. It was the reception party of the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Harry – freaking – Potter. Ginny and Harry of course the ever consummate Gryffindors. The bloody colors were hurting her eyes, her toes had been stumbled upon way too many times, and her supposed date and best friend was drooling all over Lavender Brown. Bloody bint. Oh well…she had captured the red-head's attention before. The real reason she was mad, Hermione mused to herself, was that HE wasn't here yet! HE promised her and Harry it was finally time to reveal their secret to the world.

The beautiful and even more annoyed brunette impatiently tapped her gold stiletto-ed foot on the floor in an impatient, erratic rhythm as she fiddled with the short hem of the scarlet red maid of honor dress she was wearing. Where the bloody hell was HE? Harry and Ginny looked just about ready to leave for their month long honeymoon tour of the were making their last rounds before their last dance of the night.

And then suddenly, finally, a tall, lean, and beautifully fit figure appeared in front of the exasperated woman. She looked up at him, and opened her mouth, ready to berate him for his tardiness, when he pulled one hand out from behind his back and offered her a mini bouquet of red and yellow roses as an offer to plead for her forgiveness. She glared at the man for one second more and then she gave him a radiant smile. She glanced over his shoulder and caught Harry's eye. He gave her a smile and a nod. It was time to get this show on the road.

The man offered Hermione his hand and she took it as he led her to the dance floor. They maneuvered around the other couples until they came to the stars of the night. The bride and groom smiled and offered their greetings to the couple. As the last song played, a slow, choreographed waltz played, the couples danced, enjoying the calm before the eruption they were sure to witness after the man would be revealed.

As the couples danced, all around the ballroom, many people were wondering who the handsome man dancing with Hermione Granger might be. He was wearing a muggle tuxedo and his face and hair were shielded by a black felt fedora. The couple danced together in perfect tandem and the moved with a grace befitting only the most practiced dance partners.

"Hermione Grange has a boyfriend?" many of the guests mused, trying to think back on whom they had ever seen her with in public.

"Maybe it's more than just a boyfriend though," another person wondered. This particular person, in fact, happened to be the aforementioned redhead that was supposed to accompany the girl, as the best man counterpart to her maid of honor. "I thought I felt something on her left hand when I danced with her earlier…"

As the song drew to a close, the two couples looked at each other and nodded. It was time.

The man wrapped an arm around Hermione and she gave him one last smile of reassurance. He took off his hat and let his uniquely colored hair shine to the world."Malfoy?!" gasps ran out among the ballroom, some people actually fainting to see the Slytherin and Gryffindor, who had in school completely despised each other, together.

With a wave of his wand, Harry froze all the people in the ballroom from rushing in on them. With a wave of her wand, Ginny set off a charm that would reveal some writing as they would soon portkey out. With a wave of his wand, Draco sonorus-ed his voice, and with a wave of her wand, Hermione removed the glamour on her maid of honor dress to show what it really was – an elegant white ball gown tied with an emerald green bow around the waist. "We shall see you all in a month!" Draco stated, and with that the four portkeyed away.

The writing charm, in the form of silver script, that Ginny set, went off then, stating:

_Mister and Madam Malfoy were married just one week ago, today, with the newly wed Mister and Madam Potter standing as witnesses. _

_The four of us had been friends since our work in the auror force brought us together eight years ago._

_Mister R. Weasley, we are sincerely sorry you had to find out like this, but given your hostility towards the name 'Malfoy' in the past, we felt this best. _

_Please enjoy the wedding reception; all remaining questions will be answered in tomorrow's Daily Prophet, or in a week if our close friends and family would send an owl._

Ronald Weasley smiled and shook his head, he had known about the friendship, but he knew they were right. Oh well, it was time for a big reveal of his own. He left the, actually, quite boring Miss Brown and made her way across the room to the Slytherin-heavy far left corner, where he held out his hand to his fiancé, one Miss Pansy Parkinson. They made their way to the dance floor, the whole room spluttering once again.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed that, preview leave some sort of comment. All reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to fuel my laughter. (:


End file.
